It has become apparent that current windshield washer assemblies of most vehicles do not perform adequately in assisting wiper blades in the cleaning of windshields. A prevalent problem is that current washer assemblies spray water from a nozzle toward the windshield. Slight misalignment of a washer nozzle causes misdirection of sprayed fluid. Additionally, successful spray of a windshield is highly speed dependent, with spray becoming less functional or totally dysfunctional at highway speeds. Further, washer fluid spray typically invades other finished areas of a vehicle and causes spotting and cleanup chores. Spray nozzles distant from a windshield are also less effective in successfully melting ice and snow, as direct contact of fluid to ice and snow is diminished with distant spray devices. The present apparatus provides retrofit kits for improving current windshield washer systems that fit to existing wiper assemblies, and complete wiper assemblies and components for fit to a vehicle.